


Just Let Me Adore You

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Irondad, Period Cramps, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, bless his heart, spiderson, tony doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Tony has no idea whats putting Peter in such a horrible mood, and he's really trying his best. Or Tony has no idea that Peter is transgender, and poor little Peter starts his period at the lab.
Series: Marvel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 294





	Just Let Me Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while passionately singing to the first three songs of Fine Line

If it weren't for the fact that Peter winced everytime he moved, Tony wouldn't have noticed that he was in serious pain.

Peter's eyes were red and puffy from obviously crying whenever he went to the bathroom, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Whats wrong kiddo?"

Tony's voice was cautious. Peter had been snappy since he walked in the door, but he didn't think it was serious. Now he was actually concerned.

"M'fine."

He definitely was not. The kid always dressed appropriately for everything, but today he wore an old t-shirt, and sweats. His voice was gritty, and looked like just him talking made a wave of pain run through him.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but you are not fine. Do you wanna lay down or something?"

Peter wanted nothing more than to lay on the couch, snuggled with a blanket and heating pad. A good movie playing in the background while he had an almost week and a half long fever dream.

"Please give me drugs."

Peter instantly dropped what ever he was working on and walked over to the couch.

"No drugs, I can give you the soft stuff though..."

Tony continued to talk as he rummaged through the outdated emergency kit.

"I have ten year old Motrin, if you want some of that."

Peter groaned in response.

"Look in my bag and grab my pills please, and a water bottle."

Peter burried himself deep into the couch. He wanted to stay there forever. Peter turned over on his side, his stomach pain starting to act up again from being in the same position for to long.

He glanced at Tony who looked very confused. Shit. He was looking in the small part of his backpack, the small part where he kept his tampons.

"Uh....Pete?"

Peter could only groan again. He was in major pain.

"I'd be glad to answer your questions after you give me my meds."

He said through gritted teeth. Tony gulped and nodded, opening the big part of his bag and quickly retrieving the items.

Tony glanced at the bottle. 

500 mg extra strength Ibuprofen didn't even sound like it was supposed to be a thing.

Tony handed it over. Peter quickly took three, both of them positive that taking one of those would cause liver failure.

Peter honestly would take liver failure over period cramps any day.

Tony sat on the floor next to the couch. The medicine seemed to work fast, and Peter looked somewhat comfortable for the first time today.

"So...?"

Tony didn't need am explanation about what was happening. He was smart enough to know what a period was. He wanted to know how.

"Technically I was born female."

Peter's voice was soft and he looked smaller than ever. It had always been a sensitive topic for him, he even got bullied by Flash for it.

Tony was quiet for a moment, contemplating.

"Do you want surgery?"

Peter let out a wet laugh, a tear escaping from both pain and the thought of starting T.

"There's nothing I ever wanted more. I'm tired of binders and, cups, and wait lists. Though I wouldn't be able to say 'barbeque sauce on my titties anymore-'"

Tony burst into laughter, because he never heard that one before. But his laughing came to a stop.

"Do you fight in a binder?"

Peter nodded, the pain in his stomach dulled down.

"It's a just a few extra bruises, but it's fine."

Tony shook his head. He made a mental note to install a binder in all of his suits.

"You wanna go upstairs? We can watch movies and eat junk food."

Peter thought it over, and then he looked down at his flat stomach that was covered by a t-shirt that was way to big.

"I feel bloated....do you have sour candy?"

Tony chuckled and nodded. He stood and grabbed Peter's hand.

"What about a heating pad?"

Tony thought it over. He definitely didn't have one of those.

"Take your stuff and go up, I'll take care of everything down here."

Peter nodded, grabbed his bag, and shuffled to the elevator.

When the doors closed, Tony began to clean.

"Fri, can you buy a heating pad and get it to me in the next hour? Also contact Rhodey and tell him to bring sour candy. Tell him it's urgent."

Friday responded with a quick "yes boss."

This is not how he expected his day to go.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another story that was written months ago


End file.
